Bored , Not so Bored
by NewMissVirgo
Summary: Severus was bored and I don't mean slightly bored , I mean mind numbing, brain rotting boredom.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of the characters and this story is written for fun :).

Severus Snape ; resident Potions Master of Hogwarts, Half Blood Prince and Order of Merlin _First Class ,_was **bored**. Now don't get me wrong it's not like he wanted an evil ,snake faced ,Dark Lord on his case again or that he wanted that damned snake Nagini to take a chunk out of his throat again , its just that at least back in those days he had _something , ANYTHING _to do. Now his main priority were the snot nosed dunderheads he had to teach (according to Albus). He sighed for about the _a __millionth time _and briskly walked to his liquor cabinet and poured himself a generous amount of firewhiskey . Just as he had settled himself into his favourite armchair comfortably, he heard an obnoxious knocking sound coming from the vicinity of his door. How could he describe a knocking sound as obnoxious you may ask? He could because he knew who was at the door . It was the Gryffindor princess , know it all extraordinaire , Hermione Granger. Severus knew she would come searching for him after what happened earlier , what with her being Head of Gryffindor now. _No ,_he thought, _it wasn't enough that she had tormented him for the past seven years , no no no she just had to come back here and __aggravate me on a daily basis, even though there were several other _**_better _**_jobs she could have taken._

Snape sighed and warily walked to the door before setting his face in the best scowl he could muster. He flung the door open and saw her standing there hand raised as if ready to knock the door again and mouth open as if about to start shouting his name to get his attention. Slowly she lowered her hand and her mouth closed but her eyes were still locked on his and her face was set in a scowl scary enough to rival his own. Hermione was wearing a tight black pencil skirt and a white blouse , which was unbuttoned at the top so you could see a bit of cleavage. Her face as usual held little to no make up , as she only wore a little bit of clear lip gloss. _No robes?_Severus mused , _Interesting. '_  
Finally Hermione spoke .  
"I think you know why I'm here Severus"  
"I have no idea actually _Ms. Granger,_and I do not recall giving you permission to use my given name". He said whilst raising one eyebrow in a condescending manner.  
Hermione huffed and pushed past him and then plonked herself down right into _his favorite armchair ._  
_"_I also do not recall _inviting you in." _Snape hissed , incensed at the blatant rudeness shown by the insolent chit.  
Hermione just snorted and glared .  
"Severus , several house points have suddenly disappeared from my house's hour glass for no apparent reason , you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" Hermione said in a sweet voice but her eyes glinted dangerously.  
"I may know a little something, yes" Snape smirked , eyes shifting mischieviously.  
"Alright Snape enough with the games , now either you return those points and we forget this ever happened or I make your life **_very difficult."_**  
Severus had to admit that in spite of her small stature , the witch could strike a very imposing figure indeed and if he was a lesser man he would have given in by now , but he wasn't. **_He _**was Severus Snape and no pushy little chit was going to storm into his quarters and threaten him without there being serious consequences.  
"No , I don't know who you think you are but I will not tolerate being threatened in my own quarters, now **_get out!"_**Severus hissed , eyes narrowed. Hermione slowly rose from her chair and walked to the door but when she finally reached it she turned and said,  
"This isn't over Snape. _**This means war." **_ Before Hermione stormed out , slamming the door as she went.  
Snape smirked  
_.__Maybe things might not be so boring anymore._


	2. Chapter 2

_Revenge is a dish best served ostentatiously . _As Hermione's mother used to always say , although if her mother was not a muggle she would most decidedly be in the same house as her daughter , she definitely had some **very** Slytherin traits. After Hermione's last standoff with Snape , the ball was definitely in her court and she would smack it back with all the strength she had.

The next morning , Severus decided to (well he was forced by Albus but that's not the point) , to eat breakfast in the Great Hall with all the other staff. Apparently even Trelawny had been forced to join them , much to Severus's distaste. Breathing deeply to disperse any negative thoughts so that Albus wouldn't pester him , he strode into the Great Hall , still managing to intimidate all students in his immediate vicinity , even without his voluminous , high necked robes that now irritated his still sensitive scar. As he reached the Head Table , a hush overcame the entire room and he was baffled as to why. Oblivious. That is only word that comes to mind when describing how Snape was on _**that**___morning. He was so happy that he only deducted 10 points instead of 20 from Gryffindor for some scared little First Year snivelling too loudly. Yes life was good.

Of course what he failed to remember or purposely ignored was the threat from one Hermione Granger.

Oh he _**really**_ should have remembered.

As he strode into the Great Hall with his black robes billowing, he failed to notice the quiet sniggers and snorts of laughter. He sat down and started to peruse the Daily Prophet whilst taking his first sip of the ambrosia we know as coffee as he normally would, still not noticing that the attention of the entire Great Hall was focused solely on him.

"Minerva" , he whispered to the deputy head who was most conveniently bseated next to him. "Why have the little dunderheads gone queit and why do you look like you're choking on a furball?" Tittering softly , face red from suppressed laughter , Minerva replied whilst transfiguring a spoon into a mirror ,  
"Maybe you should see for yourself.". Rage did not even begin to cover the emotions that had begun to swirl around inside Severus , making his magic violently react causing all glasses around to explode . In the mirror , Severus saw himself with the most outlandish , ugly and brightly coloured Gryffindor , red and gold hair that clashed terribly with his pale complexion. And only one utterance got past gritted teeth.

" _**Granger**_ ."

On the other end of the table , Hermione had also been through quite a few emotions that morning. Yes she'd gone frome mildly amused , to very amused , to worried, to damn right terrified. For this exact reason she tried to diffuse the situation that she herself had caused. Note the word _**tried.**_

"Now Severus I know you're upset but..." 

"_**Upset?**_" 

"W..we.. well maybe not upset but..." 

"Do you have _**any**_ idea what I want to do to you, girl?!" 

Students and staff watched on with morbid interest alike , wondering if this was the day that Severus Snape would lose it. 

" I have a faint idea , _**but... " **_

" _**Stop speaking! You are a insufferable , unprofessional , irritating know it all and I wish Albus , the senile old fool, had never hired your incompetent arse"**_

_**This**_ was the final straw for Hermione .  
So she slapped him right across his face. 

"Fine wench" Severus said in a vicious whisper . "If it's a fight you want , a fight you shall _**receive. **_" 

"**_This means war"_**

_It's funny to hear your own words thrown back at you, Hermione thought ._


	3. Chapter 3

Now Snape wasn't an idle man , which is exactly what had Hermione scared out of her mind and wishing that she had never been dragged into this ludicrous war, that admittedly she herself created. It had been two weeks ,_**two **__**whole **__**week**_**s**, since that fateful day she had carried out her revenge on Snape , for reasons only Merlin himself could comprehend! Yet nothing terrible had yet happened to her and that's what terrified her the most. You see , Gryffindor's are not exactly known for their patience and Hermione was no different. In fact , she was certain that the apprehension alone would kill her before Snape ever had a chance to. Which is what she was sure would've happened by now. Instead all she could get from Snape when she mustered up the courage to even _**look**_ at the imposing man , was a deadly , malicious look in his coal , black eyes , which she was sure promised a world of pain for whomever it was directed at. Unfortunately due to her own reckless actions , most of the time it was at her.

Nevertheless Hermione tried to continue as normal. Again, note the word _**tried.**_ The next morning , she awoke feeling lighter and less worried than in a long time and for the first time in days she felt safe. _First mistake. _She bypassed her now usual routine of checking everything she touched for hexes and jinxes and for once just enjoyed the morning light on her skin and breezed out of her quarters in a haze of jasmine. _Second mistake._She all but skipped merrily down to the Great Hall feeling as if she was on Cloud Nine, but skidded to a stop as she noticed something odd in her reflection in the trophy case. It almost seemed as if the tip of her nose was tinged blue, but she soon shook it off and skipped on and put the whole incident down to having a way too over active imagination.**Third MISTAKE**. Striding up to the Head Table and then taking her seat , Hemione tucked into her meal with gusto , never having felt more ravenous in her entire life. As her hunger was finally satiated , she noticed that the people around her were not eating at all. In fact , everyone seemed to be staring at her with a mixture of bemusement, amusement and pity.

Trying to figure out what had become so interesting about her all of a sudden, Hermione turned to Remus Lupin , The DADA professor to ask if she had something on her face , to which his response was to break out in hysterical laughter. Now not just confused but now also a bit peeved she asked again ;

"Remus..Remus...REMUS! For Gods sake , pull yourself together! Now I'm going to ask you again nicely. Is there something on my face?!"

By now Remus was gasping breath because of how hard he had been laughing but he tried to answer Hermione promptly as he had no desire to be hexed or_worse. _

_"Herm.. Hermione.. maybe you should see for yourself ." _He managed to say through wheezing breaths.

Angrily Hermione conjured a mirror to hover in front of her but was almost afraid to look at what she may find there. She was right to be worried. When she finally looked , staring back at her was not the normal cream and peaches skinned Hermione who had left her chambers , oh nooo, THIS Hermione was _**bright electric blue.**_

"I didn't know you aspired to be a smurf, Ms Granger." She heard a deep baritone voice rumble out , lilted with mirth.

Hermione turned to see Snape's smirking , smug visage and was instantly incensed.

"**YOU ... you did this!"** She screamed shrilly , well past caring how ridiculous she looked and sounded.

"I'm quite sure I have no idea what you mean my dear. Perhaps that blue monstrosity you call hair, is finally depriving your brain of the oxygen it needs. " Snape replied still smirking smugly.

Hermione stood up suddenly , and the entire Hall collectively winced as it scraped along the floor before falling down noisily.

"You will not get away with this you bastard.**I will make you crack**"

"God I hope so. I do enjoy watching futility at its best." Snape purred out .

Hermione flounced out shame faced , humiliated and still angry beyond belief to the whispers and giggles of students.

Severus looked around with an almost smile on his face before meeting the reproachful glare of his employer/mentor.

"Severus was that really necessary?" Albus questioned whilst looking at Severus over the rims of his spectacles.

"Albus , it was war she wanted and it is war she is now getting a taste of. I did warn her that little girls should stay off the battlefield. Besides that's the most fun I have had in an age!"

Albus shook his head but was smiling. Who would've thought that two of the brightest students to have ever graced Hogwarts could be so stupid?


End file.
